Hacked 2
It was 2 years after Lucky and Me got hacked. I made a new account Called Colossanianer4, I played ROBLOX, And it seemed to be normal through the years. I played Murder Mystery 2 again. Nothing was wrong.. The Murderer was raging tho' hahha. I was the Sheriff, And there was this black guy Noname, I was having flashbacks from what happened the last 2 years.. I decided to shoot him, and it didin't kill him. He Said: ?: NO NO NO, NO. COLO. Me: Please don't exploit. ?: Remember me? ####### I laughed when his sentence got hashtagged, He probably was an exploiter, not a hacker. The game quit itself. But my computer, It was all normal, I was weirded out by that, I said "Is the same things gonna happen from 2 years ago?" I thought to myself. I was afraid that anything was gonna happen freaky, So I slept. When I woke up, my Computer was on and my avatar was in a game. The game was completely black except for the person I saw before, My avatar was bleeding I got scared to see what was happening I couldn't quit the game, I can't press the Shut Down on my CPU, It Won't shut down, I just pulled the wire on my computer. Finally it shutted down. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I decided not to play ROBLOX for a week, I couldn't handle myself. I played ROBLOX, then what I saw on my account, MY Friends list, Was "0". I got scared that somebody hacked my account. I decided to check 'YOURNEXT" In the players search bar, I searched But there was a single person he was just a normal person, I checked his profile, It was back in 2008, But the other one was capitalized. I decided to search in Google Chrome, "ROBLOX YOURNEXT" I searched, No results of it the only thing I saw was the only thing I saw before, the Normal profile "YourNext" That's the only thing I saw. Then I just decided to ignore that. I decided to add my friends from before, I added Lucky, Jettastro, etc... They accepted my friend requests. Then We talked we made a group chat to what was happening to us. Jettastro: Hey Guys!! Lucky: Sup m8. Me: :P Lucky: What's the group for btw?? Me: Just for if there are weird things that happen we can talk. Lucky: Anyways Colo, Why is your friends list only "2"? You had like 68, XD Me: Oh That.. Idk I woke up in a my bed my computer was on I went to it I saw my avatar bleeding in a Random ROBLOX game.. Me: Also the friends list became "0" I decided to add you guys. Jettastro: What do you mean? Became "0" on purpose? That's weird. Me: IKR! Jettastro: My friends list also became "0" I added you guys,Lmao. Lucky: Same experience, weird. I think we're getting spied. Did you guys accept some robux scam stuff?? Me: I would never get free robux, i bought them myself. Jettastro: Same.. YOURNEXT HAS JOINED THE GROUP CHAT YOURNEXT: EVERYBODY'S NEXT Me: WTFFFF, THIS GUY IS CREEPING ME OUT Jettastro: SAME DUDE I SAW HIM BEFORE Lucky: NO WAY DON'T MAKE THE THING HAPPEN FROM 2 YEARS AGO PLZ Luckyth2341 has left the group chat Jettastro has left the group chat Colossanianer4 has left the group chat --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- We decided to make a new group chat.. Lucky: Oh God, please. Jettastro: I don't want bad things to happen... :CCC Me: ME TOO, DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: Jettastro: Yeah let's ignore that for a minute.. Jettastro: Let's just play a game let's play... Hmmmm. Me: Counter Blox? Lucky: Counter Blox? Jettastro: :OO, MY FAVORTIE >:D IMMA KILL U GUYS HEHEHEH Me: Try meh boi Lucky: I gained skill ha, who's laughing? We played Counter Blox.. I was on first place while Lucky and Jettastro was raging, Lmao. Lucky: #### ######## IT COLO Jettastro: ####################### COLO SRSLY MAN Me: Hahaha, too expert We played for 5 hours, when somebody disturbed us.. "YOURNAME HAS JOINED THE SERVER" ' Me: Guys, there's this person again. Lucky: Dangit! Let's ignore him.. Lucky: Jet? Hey Jet? Me: Jet? Dude, Jet?? '"JETTASTRO HAS LEFT THE SERVER" Me: Wait here Lucky Imma check if Jet is alright. Lucky: Alrighty. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- I went to the home page. I opened the chat bar to Jet. Me: Dude Jet? Hey is there anything wrong??? Jettastro: .......Y...O....U....R.....N....E....X....T Me: Stop Jet your creeping me out. My computer shutted down after that, I couldn't open my computer I waited for 3 hours. Finally I opened it, my ROBLOX app was gone I said "Huh, What the hell just happened??" I decided to only open my Chrome, I opened up my ROBLOX, I was in my account. Thank God. But my friends it became "0" again. I said "GOD DAMMIT WHO'S THIS PERSON!?!?!" While smacking my keyboard.. I tried to add them again, I searched their names, they didin't show up. They probably got terminated. I called Lucky on my phone. Me: Hey Lucky something is not right. Lucky: I know, there's something wrong... There's probably someone hacking out account but not changing our passwords. Me: By the way, Why didin't your name show up as I searched you? Lucky: What do you mean? it got terminated? Me: I don't know, Don't ask me. Lucky: Brb, gonna check it. LUCKY HANGED UP I sighed, I went to my ROBLOX, I tried to play a game but I can't. I thought there was my virus, So I opened up my ByteForce, I clicked Scan, It won't work The screen turned red and there was a text saying "NO NO NO..." I got scared, and it turned back to the original screen I went to Google, And Went to ROBLOX, It was logged out automatically.. I couldn't log in I lost my robux my account, my everything. I got HACKED THE SECOND TIME. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I hoped you guys enjoyed the story! It really didin't happen to me but it was a good feeling to make a story tho'! All these lines were mine, none were stolen so I don't have to credit people! Remember though, DONT ACCEPT SCAMS... Category:Unfinished